


【润智润】鹰（26·end）

by silencer_sato



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 09:32:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18206690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silencer_sato/pseuds/silencer_sato





	【润智润】鹰（26·end）

人在临死之前会想些什么呢？

如果是躺在病床上，身边围绕着爱人和朋友，一定会回想自己一生中遇到的人和事，回忆那些美好的、绝望的、各种各样的瞬间，然后慢慢地失去活力，像是抽掉生命中最后的一口空气一样吧。  
但是如果在电光火石之间，你的生命即将在一个瞬间流逝掉的时候，脑子里盘旋的、一闪而过的会是什么呢？

大野经历过许多生死边缘的瞬间，在那短暂的一刻，他往往想不起来有什么能够等他回来的、希望他能活下去的人，更多的是一片的空白，或者一团漆黑。  
无。  
无。  
无。  
他曾经有过许多次想要就此放弃，活着对他来说只是在不停地掠夺他人的性命而已，这样的自己不如死去。  
可那时樱井相叶二宫他们还不能独当一面，大野只有咬咬牙，从一片血红的眩晕中挣扎起来，挺起本来很脆弱的脊梁撑过一个又一个痛苦的夜晚。  
等到他们都可以独自活下来的时候，他的存在意义又一次消失了。  
那个时候的大野像是一片摇摇欲坠的树叶，仅仅靠一个小小的支点与名为“存在”的大树相连，仿佛有一阵微风就可以让他从那棵千疮百孔的树木上坠落，坠落。  
直到松本润在旅馆楼梯上出现的一瞬间，大野存在的意义鲜活了起来。

 

大野扑过去护住松本的时候，脑子里刹那间闪过了几句话。  
他的走马灯变得满满的，似乎那一瞬的时间已经不够用了。

这几天过得很开心。  
可惜已经结束了。  
这都是我的错。  
松本润本来不应该就这么死掉的。  
他应该有更好的生活。  
我绝对不能让他死掉。

大野闭上了双眼。

起码真名已经告诉他了。  
希望下一个人生中，松本他可以过着不用担惊受怕的危险日子。  
希望……

 

同时响起的几声枪响。  
有人中弹倒下的声音。

“英雄来了！”

有个声音在喊着。

大野又睁开了眼睛，离他不远的地方有个弹坑。

“快动起来413！”一个尖尖的嗓音冲破了枪声，传达到了大野的耳朵里。

他迅速地站起，把离他最近的那个躺在地上不知是死是活的人的枪捡了起来，冲着慌乱的敌人开了枪。  
“nino！！！”大野欣喜地喊了一声。  
“啊，是本大爷我！！！”二宫也跟着应了一声，又连续开了几枪。

 

吉泽被及时赶来的二宫一枪击中脑袋，直接中弹倒下。他手下的人完全没能反应过来，有的人刚刚拿起了枪，还没等能端起来的时候，就被大野和不远处的二宫联手消灭了。  
那十几人虽然穿着防弹衣，却防不住二宫那里的强火力和大野这里的霰弹枪。  
有几个经验老道的家伙反应过来，以吉普车做掩体开始反击。他们的武器相较大野和二宫这种仓促上阵的精良许多，一时间大野竟然觉得有些吃力。他单手开枪上膛，另一空出来的手赶快捡起来堆在前面的武器准备着随时突击。

而被扑在地上的松本还是有点懵，他回头望向了一开始枪声来的方向，只见一辆和吉泽他们同型号的吉普车停在了不远处，二宫斜坐在车门大开的后座上，一条腿跨了出来，手里端着一杆M14，正一边骂着一边开火。  
相叶从驾驶座上冲了下来，扶起松本就是往车里拉。四处乱飞的子弹擦着二人的身体而过，二宫骂着“快点上车”，说着就是一顿突突来掩护他俩。  
相叶扶着松本上了车后，也拿起了枪开始对着那些全副武装的人扫射。

 

大野本意是想冲上去夺下那辆装了孩子的卡车，无奈他的肩膀被那个时候的吉泽打伤，伤口钻心的疼，使大野的准头下降了许多。  
装满了小孩的卡车在异变发生后不多时就启动了，驾驶座上被吓坏的司机手忙脚乱地想跑路，被大野在枪林弹雨中向那辆卡车开的几枪吓得完全不敢乱动，大野低头躲过一发子弹，咬了咬牙想直接冲上去。  
“不要乱来！！！”  
二宫提着枪瞄了一下卡车车头就开了枪，可那辆卡车被改装过，车窗只是添了密密麻麻的细碎的裂纹，并没有碎掉。  
大野啧了一声，扔掉枪，低着头跑着接近了二宫所在的那辆车附近，蹲在了车后。  
他把外套脱下，徒手撕成了几个条状，用力绑在了肩膀上的伤口处，使劲勒了勒，勒到几乎感觉不到伤口的剧痛，大野用身体保留的战斗的记忆，拿出了一直用做武器的小刀。

“nino，爱拔酱，大火力掩护我！”  
大野高声喊了一句，便从车后冲了出来。  
二宫和相叶什么都没说，但火力确实提了上来，子弹连续不断地从滚烫的枪口喷射出来，剩下的那几人完全没有办法从车后探出头来。

大野在枪火中猫着腰一闪而过，几乎看不清他怎么冲向敌人身后，怎么掏出飞刀把那些人一个个地干掉，也看不清他怎么跳上那辆卡车，看不清他染红了的衣服。

 

“下来。”  
大野冲着缩在驾驶座上哆嗦成一团的司机张了张嘴，见里面没什么反应，大野又拿刀柄用力敲了敲窗户。  
“下来，不杀你。”  
大野用力地做着口型，想让司机明白。  
司机师傅发着抖，连车门都不能好好地打开。  
二宫拎着枪从吉普上下来，慢悠悠地走到卡车前。  
“滚下来。”他端起枪，“这么近，就算防弹做的再好，也挡不住我的火力。”  
“快滚下来！”二宫喊着。  
司机连滚带爬地下了车，大野没什么感情地说：“滚吧。”  
他赶忙跌跌撞撞地跑了几步，没等跑远，就被二宫一枪打死了。

“留着不好，谁让他收了吉泽的钱。”说完，二宫瞥了一眼大野，像是在观察他有没有生气。  
大野依旧没什么表情，只是点了点头，轻声说了一句：“我本来打算丢匕首过去的。”  
二宫愣了一下，自嘲地笑了笑：“我不该怀疑你变了的。”  
“我不会变的。”大野谅解地说着，“看来你没受伤啊，那么就拜托你把这些孩子送回总部，然后交给其他人送回家了。”  
“恩，”二宫叹了口气，“你和松本就让相叶直接送去医院吧。”  
“对了！！松润！！！”大野如梦初醒一样地飞奔上了那辆吉普，二宫翻了个白眼，也跳上了卡车，直接发动车子开走了。

 

大野三步并成两步跑上了车，相叶正打开随身的小型医疗箱给松本做简单的应急处理。

“你还好吗？”大野问松本，脸上还有刚才车祸时候的撞伤，身上的枪伤还在汨汨地流着血，但他没有理会那些。  
“还好。”松本忍了忍身上的疼痛，很坚决地说。  
大野看出来松本在强撑着，他伸手一把抓住了松本的手臂，眼睛里充满了担心。  
松本想把手臂抽出来摸摸大野的头，却发现大野抓得力气非常大，他竟然抽不出来。  
“没关系。”他冲大野笑了笑，“你的伤比我严重多了。”  
大野犹豫着松开了手。

“你们还好吗？”松本忍着疼，问，“都处理完了？”  
“恩，”大野接过相叶手里的活，给松本上药包扎，“都处理完了。”  
“抱歉，没能帮上忙。”  
“不要说了，”大野笑了，“你还活着就很好了。”  
松本沉默了，他不知道该说什么。

 

“对了，你们还好吗？你和nino看起来没受什么伤，另外这辆车是……？”大野一边处理着，一边问坐到驾驶座上打算发动车子的相叶。  
“不太好，车是抢过来的，”相叶发动了车子，关上车门，“幸好他们被派过来收拾我和nino的人不是很多，可能觉得nino不会用枪吧，”他笑了笑，像是听到什么好笑的笑话一样，“nino当年杀某些领导的时候这群人还不知道在哪儿呢。翔ちゃん那里可能有些棘手，不过他和大半个警视厅的人在一起，应该没事。”  
“谢谢你了，爱拔酱，”大野还有些不放心，“nino的腰没关系？”  
“没事，他心里有数。”相叶说着，“不知道吉泽这人有没有其他的手下啊，这是最值得担心的。”  
“不用急，”大野冷冷地说，“那帮赏金猎人应该知道得比我们多。”

相叶开动车子的时候，大野从车里拿出了一把枪，把头从车窗里探了出来，对准了停在那里的几辆车的油箱。  
在刺杀那几个老手的时候，大野顺手把这几辆车的油箱全打开了，汽油有些甚至已经流在了地上。  
大野只是简单地瞄了一下，便开了枪。  
开了几枪后，他看也没看地缩回了车里。

相叶开的吉普往远处驶了几米，车后发出了几声爆炸和起火的巨大声响。

 

吉普车路过一个路障，有些颠簸，松本发出了一声闷哼，脸上的冷汗一直在往下掉。  
大野不由分说地往松本的胸口和腹部轻轻按了按，又看了看他的腿和肩膀上的伤：“你骨折了……是翻车时候的伤吗？”  
松本艰难地点了点头，嘴角扯出一个难看的笑：“我觉得我可能断了根肋骨。”  
大野骂了一句，让相叶快点把车开到他们组织的专属医院。  
“大野……大野智……智……”松本抓着大野的手，“你的真名……还真是和死神那种代号不一样呢……”  
大野哭笑不得，只能点头。  
“我倒是很感谢这次的危险呢，”松本喘着气说，“能知道你的真名真好。”  
“真是……”大野说不出话。  
“只不过这种日子……咳咳……还真是过于刺激了啊……”松本疼得意识有些模糊。  
“快开。”大野冷静地对疯狂超车的相叶说。

 

  
松本在病房里从麻醉中醒过来，已经是第二天的早晨了。他尝试着坐起来，映入眼帘的是坐在床边椅子上，低头握着匕首就这么睡着的大野。  
大野身上还绑着不亚于松本身上厚度的绷带，穿着的衣服为了给绷带留下位置，硬是扯得松松垮垮地挂在身上，露出来一截锁骨。  
松本盯着心满意足地看了一会儿，想喝口水，无奈动了一下牵扯到了伤口，他疼得“嘶”了一小声，睡着的大野马上便醒了过来。  
“想喝水？”大野嘶哑着嗓子问。  
松本点了点头，说不出来话。  
大野起身给他倒了杯水，递了过去，轻轻地扶着松本让他靠在枕头上。  
就在这个时候，相叶推门进来了。

“翔ちゃん那里没事，他们都被警视厅埋伏着的人抓住了，”相叶对屋内的两人说，“问了问，都说不认识吉泽，有多少人参与什么的都不知道，可能还需要再审问一下。”他看到大野询问的眼神，像是想起什么，“啊，nino也没事，他的私人医生给他做了腰部按摩，没关系的。那些孩子都交给前辈们去帮忙找家人了，有些孤儿也妥善处理了。”  
“那就好，辛苦大家了。”松本有些放心。  
“爱拔酱，你来看着松润，注意不要让任何不认识的护士和医生进来，”大野站了起来，“我出去有些事要做。”  
“你的伤还没好……”松本赶忙说。  
“没关系，一些小伤口罢了。”大野笑笑，“比在赏金猎人那里的时候轻多了。”  
“可……”没等松本说完，大野就拍了拍相叶的肩膀，推门出去了。

 

松本想起身追，相叶赶忙按住松本的肩膀。  
“你就相信O酱吧。”相叶说，“他没把握不会这么胡来的。”  
松本无奈地叹了口气。  
“啊……真是的，昨天晚上本来打算和翔ちゃん他们一起吃个饭喝个酒的……”相叶给松本笨手笨脚地削了个苹果，“结果出了这种事，大家都大意了呢……”  
“有没有想过不做杀手了？”松本打断了相叶的絮絮叨叨，“过个悠闲自在的生活？”  
相叶愣了一下：“……还真没想过……”  
“大家完全有能力做其他的正常的工作嘛……”松本叹了口气，“你可以去做幼教啊之类的，nino完全可以做个高级的程序员，翔くん的话可以从政啊，4……大野さん，”松本停顿了一下，似乎不知道该怎么称呼大野合适，“他想去开面包房呢。”  
“诶？？他那么说过吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“哇那真的很适合……”相叶开始想象大野开了一家面包房的样子，“本来就很治愈了，真好啊……”  
“所以，”松本又把话题拉了回来，“我们完全可以不做杀手啊，反正自己的本事别人来找茬的话也可以把他们打回去。”  
“可是，”相叶的眼睛黑漆漆的，很透彻地看着松本，“如果我们不做了，一定会有其他人来继续做的。”  
“那又怎样？”  
“与其让藤森那样的人渣来做这些肮脏的工作，不如由我们来承担这些，”相叶说，“起码我们可以让这件工作不那么不堪入目。”  
松本沉默地看着相叶，拖着下巴认真地思索着他说的话。  
“杀手这个职业不会因为我们的离开而消失，它总是会以各种形式存在。”相叶见松本过于认真考虑的样子，又补上了一句，“这些话其实是O酱说的。”  
“诶？？？”松本很吃惊。  
“嗯，”相叶很正经，“那会儿我们几个还很小的时候，商量着要不要逃跑，O酱说过这些。于是我们就都留下来了。”  
“真厉害呐……”松本喃喃地说着。

他明明才是最想离开的吧。  
松本有些感伤地想着大野说过的关于流浪等等的话，和他看到小动物死亡时候那难过的表情。

 

大野下楼的时候把衣服整理好，掏出手机给松冈打了个电话。

“松兄，我……”  
“啊你们已经听说了昨天晚上的事情了……”  
“嗯嗯，没什么大碍……”  
“我想问……”  
“好的，好的，我记下了，谢谢，非常非常感谢……”  
“嗯嗯，完事儿请客松兄一定要来啊……”  
“诶？这个你也知道？”  
“……赏金猎人的情报网到底是什么啊……”  
“下次见面请务必和我讲一下你们的情报网是怎么回事……”

大野刚挂了电话，在通讯录里翻到了一个名字，正打算拨出去，手机又响了起来，是樱井打来的。

 

“尼桑，昨天没事吧？”樱井那边听起来很安静，大野偷偷松了口气。  
“还好，松润受了伤，吉泽和带去的手下都死了。你那边还好吧？”  
“我这里安全得很，”樱井说，“刚刚我审问了那几个被警视厅抓起来的家伙，他们是吉泽从雇佣兵那里买来的临时工，吉泽那边具体什么情况还真的不知道。”  
“哦，我刚刚给松兄那边打了个电话，”大野索性直接在路边的长椅上坐了下来，“赏金猎人那里倒是可以直接查出来，但……”  
“需要我们做什么？钱？一些保证？或者……”  
“恩，他们想和我们合并。”  
“这可很麻烦啊，人员上的变动会很大，不过对我们对他们都有好处就是了。”电话另一边的樱井似乎心情很好。  
大野叹息着说：“这些我都帮不上忙啊……”  
“那我直接去松本さん那里谈了，尼桑还有别的事情吗？”  
“我去找个人，办点事，”大野声音骤然变冷，“处理完也会直接回医院。”  
“恩，万事小心。”  
“放心吧。”

 

松本和相叶有一搭没一搭地聊天，正聊到最近又有哪家新的购物中心和服装店开了的时候，樱井到了。

“没事吧？”樱井看着病床上的松本，问。  
“没什么大碍，”松本神色严肃，“所以具体是什么事，急吼吼地过来又不在刚才的电话里讲明白？”  
“是这样的，”樱井看坐在椅子上的相叶没有要起来的意思，于是一屁股坐在了角落的小凳子上，“尼桑刚刚给赏金猎人那边打了个电话问了下关于吉泽的情报。嗯……为什么要问他们，赏金猎人有独特的情报网，通常枝杈从上到下都有，据说甚至连这所医院的护士也可以给他们带情报，当然这些都是我要和你说的事情的前提。”  
“我知道，”松本依旧很耐心地听着，“你说。”  
“我们没那么多的时间维护情报网，所以这一点是赏金猎人比我们强的地方。所以尼桑去问了松冈前辈……啊，松冈前辈是……”  
“大野さん的老熟人，我们的前辈，我知道。”  
“嗯，他问出了一点消息，吉泽据说一直都密切地关注着我们几个，所以才会在大家最放松警惕快要忘记有这个人的时候突然跳出来。”  
“这说明……”松本陷入了思考，“说明我们这里有内鬼。”  
“是的。”樱井犹豫了一下，“他们没有把内鬼的详细消息透露给我们……”  
“什么条件？”松本很聪明。  
“合并。”樱井说，“他们要求和组织合并，分给他们百分之四十的订单。”  
松本沉默了。

 

相叶还没太搞清楚状况，他睁大杏眼听着樱井和松本的对话，露出了迷茫的表情。  
“可以，”松本答应了，“百分之四十算什么，他们来做leader都行。”  
“啊？”樱井没想到松本会这么痛快，甚至还做出了这么大的让步。  
“我相信大野さん的熟人应该不坏，”松本像是想起什么人似的笑了笑，“而且，”他的声音渐渐地低了下去，最后变成了自言自语，“我也累了……”  
一时间谁都没有说话。

“那我先给松冈前辈回复，”樱井打破了沉默，“至于其他的，等尼桑回来再商量吧，还有nino。”  
“嗯，麻烦你了。”松本有些疲惫地靠在了枕头上，合上了双眼。

二宫那里也接到了相叶打去的电话，在相叶颠三倒四加了许多拟声词的形容里，二宫把事情大概都听明白了。  
他什么都没说，只是表示自己知道了，会尊重大家的决定，然后便挂断了电话。  
“杀手啊……也干厌了呢……”  
二宫望着窗外，叹了口气，让按摩师先回去，然后穿上了外套。

 

  
大野掏出手机，戳了一下屏幕，然后单手从兜里掏出了一包烟和打火机。

“喂？”  
电话另一边传来了相叶的声音。  
“喂？爱拔酱吗？”大野从烟盒里抖出了一根烟，叼在嘴里模糊不清地说着，“麻烦你把电话拿给松润，或者如果周围没人开免提也行。”  
“哦，我给松润了。”传来了一阵碰撞的声音。  
大野点着了烟，吸了一口。  
“喂？智？”  
大野吐出一口烟：“松润，你不做杀手之后想做什么？”  
“恩？怎么突然问这种问题？”松本的声音变得严肃了起来，“发生了什么吗？你在哪儿？”  
“什么都没发生。”大野顿了顿，“你回答我的问题就好。”  
电话的另一边沉默了很长时间，松本显然陷入了认真的思考中。大野也很耐心地等着，一支烟很快地抽完了，他又点燃了第二支烟。  
“……做舞台监督吧。”松本小声地说。  
“一定会的。”大野说完，便挂断了电话。  
他抽完第二支烟，起身走进了银行。

 

大野在给松本打出那个电话之前，先去了一趟总部。

他和樱井交代完事情之后，一边往总部走一边思考着关于松冈提到但是没有明确指出是谁的内鬼的事情。

在回来之后跟着松本身边的一段时间里，大野总是隐隐觉得有些不对劲，但具体又说不上来，似乎他们的休假和一些安排太过顺利，爆满的话剧票总会抢上好位子，而有时松本心血来潮想要看的稀有电影，助理也总会第一时间送来难以买到的录影带，一切的一切都像是有双看不见的双手在控制着他们的行程，因此大野想到要去总部看一看，问问情况。  
大野到了总部先去找平日里和松本关系最好的toma。

“啊？”toma从一大堆的文件中抬起头来，“最近的话倒是没有，不过有个小伙子从前两年人手不够的时候从出C级任务的杀手里抽了出来，帮忙给King订票什么的，做些杂事。”  
“那些票和餐厅都不是他自己订的？”大野问。  
“有一部分是，也是很少一部分，”toma翻着文件，拿出了一张纸给大野看，“通常都是King吩咐下来，然后这个小孩去订。”  
“我注意到有些很难买的他也可以订到，是有自己的渠道吗？”  
“这我就不知道了……不如你亲自问他？”toma说着便拿起了电话，要通知那个人过来。  
大野连忙拦住他：“呃，你告诉他在哪儿，我去找他吧。”  
“不通知他吗？”  
“不，”大野摇了摇头，“我只是简单问两个问题就走，不会耽误太长时间。”  
toma告知了大野那个叫小泉的年轻人所在的楼层和区域，大野马不停蹄地往目的地大步走去。

出乎大野智所料，小泉和别的不到二十的小伙子不太一样，上天像是给这个男孩子打了一针催熟剂，让他比其他的男孩都要显得年纪更大一点，脸上残留着没有刮干净的胡茬，头发稀少又卷曲。  
大野进来的时候，小泉慌忙地挂了正在通话的手机，警惕地用小眼睛盯着大野的脸：“你是谁，来这里做什么？”  
大野很自然地笑了笑，向他摆了摆手：“我是413，你一定听说过我。”  
就在大野说完这句话的时候，小泉的脸色瞬间变得苍白，他跌坐在椅子上，惊恐地看着大野，身体不住地发抖。  
“……您……您不要杀我……”小泉像是被抽干了体内的水分和空气一样干瘪地瘫在椅子上，连被阳光投射下来的阴影都透露着对眼前站着的大野的恐惧。  
“我为什么要杀你？”大野很冷静地问。  
“我……我……”  
“这么说，你就是吉泽的内鬼？”  
小泉像是被人掐住嗓子一样发出了一声刺耳的尖叫，便从椅子上滑了下来，跪在了大野的脚边。  
“请您原谅我……原谅我……别杀我……”  
“为什么？”大野有些怜悯地看着这个跪下来抱着他的鞋子哭泣的孩子，“King对你应该很好。”  
小泉不说话，只是不停地哭泣和颤抖着。  
大野长叹一声，把小泉从地板上拖起来，如同丢掉什么垃圾一样地丢回椅子上：“我明白你为什么在C级任务的杀手组里还在拖后腿的水平了，”大野掏出一把小匕首，远远地指着小泉的心脏，“说吧，反正总是会死，不如把心里最想说的话说出来。”他空出来的另一只手在兜里悄悄按下了录音笔的开关。  
小泉被吓得支支吾吾说不出话，大野又向他靠近了一步，脸色越来越差。  
“我说……我说……”小泉闭上了眼睛，流出了眼泪，“……吉泽答应我，会让我成为首席杀手……”  
“……你相信他的话了？”大野觉得很不可思议。

“因为……因为……”小泉看着大野，突然变得很激动，“……自从我成为King的助理之后，我才知道那么高高在上的厉害的人，竟然也和普通人一样……”  
“……你知道你和King的名字在我们耳朵里被提到过多少次吗？？？你们对我们来说就像是神一样！！！神怎么可以有凡人的爱好！！！”  
“你们应该是冷酷无情的，应该是十步杀一人的，应该是无牵无挂的！！！”

大野冷冷地听完小泉嘶吼出来的话，说：“那只是你心里的King和413罢了。”  
说完，大野简单地抬了一下手，头也不回地离开了那间格子间。他没有和路上听声围观而来的任何人讲话，就这么一言不发地走了。  
小泉的胸口深深地插着一把小匕首，只有最后一口气。

“……果然……是神……”

 

大野把录音文件发给toma之后，便从总部离开了。

坐在电车上，大野看着窗外一个模糊的、移动着的点，小泉死前嘶吼出来的话回荡在他耳边。  
他明白他们这种生活终究是扭曲的，是阴暗的，像小泉这样的人其实很适合做杀手，而心地善良正邪分明又温柔的人始终是不适合的。小泉口中的“神”和他们自己的本心产生了巨大的割裂感，而这种割裂感又是从确确实实的满手鲜血中产生的。

是时候停下了。  
大野想。

他想起松本夜以继日地在一群群道貌岸然的虎狼之子中周旋，每天过着看似悠闲光亮实则处处危机的生活。  
谁能够保证下一个吉泽、下一个藤森不会出现呢？谁又能够保证下次遇到这样突如其来的背叛和危险，可以再一次地死里逃生呢？  
谁也保证不了。

于是大野给松本打完电话，就立马去了银行。

 

樱井到了的几小时后，二宫也到了松本的病房里，四个人坐在屋里聊着非常没有营养的话题。  
期间松本接了大野的电话，虽然很在意，但还是被二宫和相叶时不时的吐槽和装傻逗得忍着疼笑了起来。

二宫的手机突然震了一下，他拿出来漫不经心了瞄了一眼，突然“啊”地喊出了声。

“怎么了？”相叶还在吃着水果，一脸惊讶地看着平时根本不会这么一惊一乍的二宫。  
“大叔……把他一直没有动过的账户里的钱……”二宫颤抖的手差点握不住手机，“……全取了出来……”  
“……多少……”樱井很谨慎地问。  
二宫已经说不出话来，他拼命地稳定自己的呼吸，从牙缝里挤出来几个字：“难以想象的多。”  
“据说O酱从刚开始接单子就没动过里面的报酬哦。”相叶又丢出了一个大炸弹。  
松本已经从床上下来，用手抢过二宫的电话。他看了一眼银行发来的短信，感到一阵大脑缺氧似的眩晕。  
这家伙这么有钱？？？？  
松本赶紧顺手给大野打了个电话。

大野倒是接了。

“喂？nino？”  
“智，是我。”  
“啊，松润？”  
“……你是……要逃跑吗？”松本犹豫着问，“为什么突然要取那么多钱？”  
“啊？”大野似乎有些迷糊，“我为什么要逃跑？”  
“不……”松本突然脑子里灵光一闪，联系了刚刚大野打给他的莫名其妙的电话，松本生出了一个大胆的想法，“你是要花钱给我买个剧院吗？”  
“你想要那个啊……可是我已经买了别的东西……”  
“什么？”

大野站在一个窗明几净的地方，随意地签上了好看的字，用的是松本的名字。  
“我以你的名义买了一座房子。啊，也顺便帮nino他们买了。”  
“你名义那套，在海边，很大，很好看，我很久很久之前就已经看过了。”

松本突然想起来自己小的时候，在他和大野因为要不要留在杀手组织里的那一次争吵，以及二宫随后顺口说出的大野的打算。  
还是想要甩开我吗？

“不行，”松本语气有些急切，“你不能丢下我……”  
“我会和你一起住的，”大野轻声说，“是时候停下了。”

松本拿着手机呆立在原地。  
“松润？松润？？”  
“啊，”松本回过神来，“我们大家似乎都在想着同一件事呢……不过你这也……太突然了……”  
“……这样啊，那就好，我还害怕你会骂我自作主张……”  
“你确实自作主张地太厉害了……”松本有些无力，“快回来，大家都在。不管怎样给大家一个说明比较好吧。”  
“好的。”  
“吓死大家了……”  
“因为我害怕我会反悔，所以才这么突然。”大野小声地解释着，“对不起。”

松本愣了一下，他趁大野还没有挂电话，脱口而出：“先等等。”  
他把免提打开，和剩下面面相觑的三人说：“大家，先听一下。我和大野打算退出组织。”  
“啊……松润不用勉强自己的……”大野突然有些慌乱。  
三人不约而同地“诶”了一声，都瞪大眼睛看着松本。  
“大野さん取钱是要把那套一直看中的几套房子买下来……”松本的眼神变得柔和，“既然赏金猎人要来合并，那么干脆交给他们也好，相信他们一定会遵守他们的规矩和我们的规矩。”  
率先反应过来的竟然是相叶：“那我们怎么办……”  
“你们也可以选择留在组织里，”松本抢先电话另一头的大野说，“当然我自己也有一部分存起来的报酬，虽然比不上大野さん的多，但我相信一定可以妥善安排你们的。”他看着病房里的三人，“过想过的生活吧。”

二宫突然笑出了声：“真是，虽然大家都有那个意思，就不能商量一下吗？”  
“我怕我会犹豫太多嘛……”大野的声音听起来有些不好意思，“就……脑子一热……”  
“快点回来啊大叔，别磨磨蹭蹭的，”二宫笑着骂，“还有交接的一大堆事情等着去做呢。”  
“好的好的……我马上……”

挂了电话，樱井似笑非笑地看着二宫：“你接受得很快呢。”  
“废话，”二宫翻了个白眼，“他看房子什么的我都知道。”  
“哇我还和松润普及了当年O酱和我们说的话，”相叶把手放在脑袋上，脸皱成一团，“这下感觉像是在自打脸啊……”  
“并没有啊……”松本奇怪地看着相叶，“现在正好有个可以甩开这些的契机啊。”  
“这种甩锅的行为，”樱井总结，“虽然不是什么负责的事，但，感觉非常好。”  
“是啊，”二宫懒懒地说，“早就想这么干了。”

看着对以后生活讨论得热火朝天的大家，松本也变得跃跃欲试了起来。  
一切都在向松本意想不到又十分惊喜的方向驶去，像是一辆梦中的列车，开往一个名为“幸福”和“平静”的地方。

 

  
一切都如同松本以前想象过的一样美好。

大野选中的房子坐落在海边，面对海岸的一面有着巨大的落地窗构成的墙，整栋房子呈现一种现代艺术似的设计，纯白的墙壁，又西式又日式，内部的装修也是二者结合起来，有的房间有着榻榻米，有的则有壁炉和智能家电。在整栋建筑的地下，甚至还修了一个小型的道场和靶场。  
其他几人的房子松本也都去拜访了，选址、房屋设计和装修都各有各的特点和优点，不过在松本心里，自家的这座连舞室画室都有的房子更是充满了某种令人害羞的含义。  
所有都符合松本的理想，尽管几个人的职业和一开始松本想象的完全不一样。

和白道有着密切关系的樱井没有像松本想得那样从了政，他竟然去电视台做了新闻主播，还担纲了一系列重大赛事和新闻的采访和播报。  
几乎每天都可以在电视上定时看到樱井播报新闻的一本正经的模样。  
看起来很精英啊。大野这么评价电视里的樱井。  
可松本一见到樱井那样，脑子里第一个出现的就是那人狼吞虎咽地吃着食物的样子。

猜着会去做幼教的相叶找了一份动物管理员的工作，他似乎天生对动物得心应手，没几个月就和狮子老虎打成一片，成为了市里最大动物园的明星管理员，相叶的亲和力和有时候令人捧腹的样子让他在SNS上成为了名声大振的红人。  
尽管他其实并不需要这份名声来赚钱，还是有许多广告商来找他这种形象好平易近人又深得大众喜欢的帅哥来出演广告。  
素人广告明星，松本一见相叶便会这么取笑他，而大野则在他的身边笑得合不拢嘴。

二宫没有去鼓捣枯燥的程序，尽管他已经成为了一个超出标准的黑客，但二宫还是义无反顾地成为了一个知名的游戏策划兼主播。  
他在樱井的新闻里被用“毒舌”、“目光独到”、“善于抓住玩家心理”来形容，二宫设计策划的游戏连大野这种连智能手机都用得有些勉强的人也在玩，不管是故事还是游戏关卡和数值的设计，都非常的抓人。  
用二宫的话说，这份工作的好处就是可以在家工作、可以尽情地打游戏、还可以赚大把的钱。

大野也没有像他说过的那样开一家面包店，他成了自由插画家，有时候给有名的作家的作品画画封面和插画，有时候随手画一幅或者做几个雕塑参加艺术展，也是业内知名的艺术家。

只有松本还是坚持了自己一开始所说的那样，做了舞台监督，给许多的话剧、歌剧等做了舞台设计和流程监督，有时候还接些时尚界的秀场等奇奇怪怪的活儿。  
大野通常都会和松本开玩笑说，他接秀场的工作只是为了招来一大堆莺莺燕燕来显示自己的雄性魅力，每次他这么说的时候，松本总会把大野弄上床，告诉他什么是真正的男性荷尔蒙。

小日子过得安稳又平凡。

 

大野靠在屋外的躺椅上，穿着一件夏威夷衫，看着平静的大海发呆。

他的画展刚刚结束，有着大把大把的空闲时间可以休息，本来大野兴冲冲地拎着渔具打算钓个痛快，无奈出海了几天就被自家的恋人拉回了家里。  
“这个月的话剧结束了，”松本一脸别扭地说，“有几天休假。”说完后，他也不解释也不要求什么，只是定定地用他的一双桃花眼盯着大野，盯到大野不好意思地低下头，说出“那我也在家待着吧”这句话。

 

回想起那个时候自己说完这句话后松本瞬间亮起来的眼睛和咧开嘴笑起来的样子，大野突然也笑了。  
“笑什么啊。”松本不知道什么时候从落地窗的另一侧推门出来，站在了大野的身后，低头看着半躺在竹椅上的大野，眼神柔和。  
“没什么。”大野没有起身，就这么躺着往上看了一眼，“啊，倒着的松本さん。”  
松本“噗”地一声笑了出来：“你怎么这么可爱。”说着便伸手捏了捏大野的脸，然后抬眼看了看天空，“感觉要下雨啊。”  
“不要乌鸦嘴啦，我还想再看会儿海。”  
松本听罢，走了两步坐在了旁边的另一张躺椅上，盯着大野。  
“……干嘛盯着我。”  
“刘海真可爱呐。”  
“fufufu，你是刘海控吗？”  
“你还不是一样。”  
“因为真的很可爱嘛，润ちゃん前面刘海放下来的时候。”  
“喂，才不可爱。”

两人这么打了一会儿没什么意义的嘴仗，又眯着眼睛笑了一会儿之后，天上的乌云突然变得越来越重，紧接着开始飘雨滴。  
“下雨了。”大野叹息了一声，“都怪润ちゃん。”  
“你不是雨男吗？要怪也怪你吧。”松本毫不留情地回嘴。  
一开始飘着的雨滴逐渐变大，像豆子那么大的雨点开始降落，海也变得起伏不定，眼见着有越下越大的趋势。  
大野和松本两个赶忙起身跑回有着大大落地窗的别墅里，一路跑一路打闹着，不过都是松本单方面地拍着大野的屁股，把他往房子里赶。  
等到他们回屋的时候，大雨已经倾盆而下，两个人就在这么短短几分钟被淋成了两只湿淋淋的猫。  
他们互相看了对方一眼，被对方的狼狈样儿搞得捂着肚子笑了很长时间。  
最后松本被大野推进了浴室。  
“不快点冲个热水澡要着凉的。”大野这么对他说。  
“那你……”  
“我是不会感冒的，”大野理直气壮地说，“另外我不会和你一起洗的，死心吧。”  
松本扬了扬眉毛，什么都没说，钻进了浴室。

 

松本冲完澡出来，就看到大野换了一身干爽的衣服，没有开灯，靠在巨大的落地窗上，坐在木地板上吸着烟，脚边的烟灰缸已经堆了薄薄一层烟头，空气中充满着淡淡的烟草的味道。  
窗外的大雨还在不停地下着，淅淅沥沥的水声敲打在整墙的落地窗上，发出容易令人陷入冥想和某种惆怅情绪的声音。大野的身影被窗外淡淡的、灰色的自然光笼罩着，烟草燃烧升腾起来的青色烟雾顺着他骨节分明经络可见的手指缠绕着上升、上升，把大野的侧脸模糊了起来。  
突然有种莫名的情绪涌上了松本的胸口，自从和大野在一起之后，他时常有着这种错觉：面前的那个小小的身体里蕴含着一个黑色的漩涡，在撕扯着大野的灵魂，叫嚣着消失和毁灭。

大野发觉松本靠近，抬头看着他：“啊，润ちゃん好香……”  
没等大野把话说完，松本便坐在了他身后，长长的双腿围了起来，用更为宽大和结实的身体包围住了大野。  
“……如果这样能一直包裹住你就好了。”松本的声音闷闷地从大野的背后传来。  
大野一怔，便放松了自己的身体，靠在了松本的怀里：“嗯。”  
他又吸了口烟，缓缓地吐出了一个个烟圈，靠在松本的肩头目光遥远地看着烟圈慢慢在空中断裂、消散，最后化为细小的颗粒，消失在他们的肉眼里，隐藏在空气中，只剩下烟草味还在提醒着人们烟圈曾经的存在。  
松本突然从背后咬了一口大野的后颈。  
大野隐隐地觉得这种气氛很适合做一些事，一些疼痛的、刺激的、可以确认对方确确实实存在着的事。

“做吧。”  
“嗯。”

海潮声和雨声在窗外不断地响起，海滩上没有人，窗内大野和松本没有到床上，就在窗边相拥着慢慢地亲吻着。  
松本像是被雨声蛊惑一样地深深吻着大野，而大野惊人的肺活量也不甘示弱地掠夺着松本的呼吸，二人缱绻的吻越来越激烈，大野被松本的亲吻和抚摸搞得几乎半瘫在松本的怀里，他索性翻身坐在了松本的腿上，双手环抱住松本的脖子，动情地半闭着眼睛感受着对方的呼吸和索取。松本的亲吻逐渐从嘴唇游移到了喉结和耳后，他含住大野精致的耳垂，粗重的鼻息尽数在大野耳边环绕着，下身一片的火热。  
大野被耳边的呼吸声弄得轻喘了起来，随着松本啃咬着他的胸口两点，他开始胡乱地磨蹭松本的头发，把松本细细的发丝揉得乱七八糟。同样被弄乱的还有大野身上的衣服，松本早在亲吻的时候便把手放在了大野的腰上，抚摸着腰上的肌肉和细滑的皮肤，现在他专注地舔舐着大野的胸口，手掌滑过大野背后凹凸不平又敏感的疤痕。  
一开始轻柔的抚摸变成了略为急切的揉捏，大野慢慢地仰起了头，露出好看的脖颈，轻声、短促地喘着。他的内裤里早就变得湿哒哒的，性器和松本的挺立隔着裤子难耐地磨蹭着。  
松本性急地三下五除二扒下了大野早就变得一片狼藉的裤子，不断地用手揉着大野弹性十足的屁股，大野在喘息中轻笑了一声，模糊地用喉音说：“润ちゃん真是喜欢屁股啊……”  
松本轻轻拍了一下大野，随手挤了一些润滑剂抹在了穴口，探进去一个指节做着扩张。  
“这次不会让你先出来的。”松本轻声喘息着在大野耳边说。  
大野反而更兴奋了：“放马过来吧。”

 

雨水拍打在窗户上的声音很响，屋内“啪啪”的肉体拍打声音像是屏蔽了一切地回响在大野脑中，他渐渐地什么都听不到了，只能听到松本的喘息和低吟，以及松本的性器埋在自己身体最敏感脆弱的地方的噗嗤声。  
松本轻车熟路地就找到了大野的敏感点，扩张做了一半就被忍不住的大野催促着插了进去，二人都发出了满足的叹息，随着欲望的堆积，松本只有不停地啃咬着大野的嘴唇才能控制住自己濒临断线的理智，不把大野弄疼。  
“……嗯……没，没关系……”大野在暴风骤雨般的吻下努力地挤出破碎的字眼，“……把我弄得乱七八糟的吧……”  
松本轻轻咬了一口大野的唇，便更加使劲地挺动了起来。大野随即便发出一声短促的呻吟，像是攀着救命的浮木一样地搂紧了松本的脖子。

疼痛，伴随而来的还有灭顶的快感。  
大野的呻吟越来越大，他忍不住咬上了松本的肩膀，眼前一道白光，颤抖着高潮了。松本也在这一瞬的疼痛中释放在了大野的身体里。

 

啊，快死掉了。  
大野慢慢回过神来，脑子里蹦出来的第一句话就是这样。  
“才不会让你死掉呢……”松本亲了大野一口。  
“啊，我说出来了？”大野含糊着问。  
“嗯。”松本放开了大野，两个人轻喘着搂着对方躺在了地板上。  
大野伸出手，探向身边的烟盒，突然被松本半路拦住了。  
“你最近抽得太多了。”松本轻声提醒。  
大野悻悻地缓缓缩回了手，结果被松本突然抓住了指尖。他把大野的手放在了嘴唇上，轻咬了一口：“都是烟味了。”  
“fufufufufu……你是属小狼狗的吗？”大野笑了。  
松本难得没有反驳，他沉默了一会儿，轻声问：“智？”  
“嗯？”  
“那次你喝醉了亲我……”  
“不要提了啦……”  
“不是，”松本侧过身来，看着大野，“我想知道，智为什么那么难过……”  
大野愣了一下，他沉默了半晌，叹息着说：“我也不知道。”

“可能是觉得自己太过幸福吧，何德何能可以遇见你。”

“……我才是，”松本撑着身体，靠近了大野，他俯视着眼角还挂着做爱时渗出的泪水的大野，“能遇见你是最好的事情。”

“所以不要轻易地觉得自己不好，”松本俯下身子亲了亲大野的眼尾，“你带给我的经历是最好的，你是最好的。”  
大野愣愣地看着松本，心脏发紧。他起身吻上了松本的唇，来掩饰自己眼底的一丝泪光。

 

“……润ちゃん……”  
“我又硬了……”  
大野在和松本交换了一个掩饰泪水的、绵长的吻之后，耷拉着眉毛说。  
松本一愣，随即笑了起来：“……这次你来吧。”  
“我可要在床上。”

松本和大野两个人对性事没什么必须的上下观念，心情好了便尝试些不一样的东西，有时候还通过枕头大战这种小朋友戏码来决定今天谁伺候谁。  
这次可能是下雨，空气太过潮湿和黏腻吧。

 

大野和刚才在地板上做爱时候的姿势差不多，也是将双腿跪在松本的身体两侧，居高临下地看着光裸着躺在床上的松本。  
光线不是很强烈，可松本的皮肤白的惊人，硬生生地在昏暗的房间里镀上了一层淡淡的光芒。  
大野像是膜拜着什么珍贵的雕塑一样俯下身亲吻着松本的下腹部，松本不知不觉渐渐加重了呼吸，他看着天花板，慢慢地把自己的身体舒展开，像是一只张开翅膀的鸟。  
舔舐了一会儿，大野逐渐地往下，舌尖探到了松本早已硬挺着的性器上，一只手抬起了松本肌肉线条流畅的腿和肉感的臀部，另一只手往上，探到了松本的指尖。  
大野张开嘴含下了性器的头，他的嘴太小了，只能勉强把松本的粗壮含下一半，他熟练地用高热的口腔和舌尖吞吐着那根炙热，时不时伸出舌尖舔舐双球。  
松本的呼吸越来越快，他伸出一只手揉着大野没上发胶的头发，软软的，让他的心思化成了窗外流在窗户上的雨水，而大野的动作使他的身体也化成了一滩想要流动的欲望的水。  
大野也兴奋得厉害，他趁松本沉溺于自己的服务中时，那只抬起大腿的、沾满了之前时候二人液体的手逐渐地伸向了松本后面那处。  
松本一瞬感觉到了指节的探入，可紧接着就被大野口腔里的温热和小巧的舌尖夺去了神智，随着大野轻轻地吮吸，松本低吼着射了。  
大野用手指抹了抹脸上的液体，神色危险地舔了舔自己的指尖，而这一幕正好让恍惚着想起身亲吻大野的松本瞧见了。  
完蛋了。  
松本觉得自己像是被一只终于睁开双眼的猞猁盯上了。  
是一只贪得无厌的、食肉的猞猁。

 

又一次，二人先后释放，大野把自己的性器从松本体内“啵”的一声拔了出来，便侧着倒在了松本身后，懒懒轻轻地推了推松本，摸着他的肩膀和背。

“我曾经做过一个连续几天都在做的梦，”大野亲吻着松本的肩胛骨，“我梦到一只鹰，从雏鸟慢慢长大，最后在天空里飞着，”他舔过松本身上留下来的伤口，说话的吐息缠绕在身体上，让松本在高潮后的空白里微微颤抖，“那只鹰落在我的手臂上，定定地看着我，用它那双眼睛，是紫色的。”  
“我觉得那是你。”

松本懒懒地笑了，他翻过身把大野搂在怀里，亲吻着他的头顶：“你比我更像是鹰，自由的，隐藏着尖利爪牙的鹰，我只是藏在你的羽翼里，长大的雏鸟罢了。”  
“可我会用我新长出来的羽毛，把你遮蔽住。”  
“这样，你就不会被抓伤了。”

 

大野听完，思考了半天：“……润ちゃん。”  
“我在。”  
“你好肉麻。”  
“喂！！！”

 

“润ちゃん，明天如果天气好，一起去道场吧。”  
“前辈开的那家吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“诶，你确定要在明天？咱俩都……这种状态后？”  
“说的也是哦……”  
“……有什么事情一定要明天去吗？”  
“……前辈说有个活儿只有我能去……”  
“赏金猎人这么缺人的吗？”  
“我也不知道啦……”  
“我和你一起去。”  
“诶？道场吗？”  
“去做任务。”  
“润ちゃん……还能拿得动枪吗？”  
“不要小看我啊！我可是你的学生啊师匠……”  
“……King？”  
“喂！"

 

“其实……有时接点这种活……也不错……”  
“嗯？润ちゃん？”  
“……这样，你就不会抽烟抽得那么猛了吧。”  
“……嗯，也许吧。”  
“也许吧。”

 

“所以润ちゃん……我们要变成情侣档杀手吗……？”  
“……怎么这么别扭，换个说法……”  
“……史密斯夫夫？”  
“那是特工吧……”  
“……唔啊想不出来，脑子里只有龙珠。”  
“……话说我们为什么要做完爱躺在床上讨论名字啊……”  
“不想就这么睡着啊……想看着润ちゃん。”  
“你真是……”

 

“喜欢呐，超级喜欢润ちゃん。”  
“……我也……我爱你，智。”

 

——End


End file.
